


Von Wölfen und Katzen

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremiah wird von den Wölfen seiner Heimat verstoßen. Was er sucht, erkennt er erst, als er es findet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Wölfen und Katzen

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ, Prompt: Magisch, Seelenverwandt  
> Warnungen: Werwölfe, Werkatzen, damit verbundener und expliziter Unsinn

Jeremiah war gerne allein. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Die Einsamkeit hatte ihn bereits als Kind gelockt. Er konnte über Stunden durch die Wälder streifen, tauchte erst wieder gegen Abend zuhause auf, die Haut zerkratzt, das blonde Haar zerzaust und voller Blätter, Zweige oder Insekten. Seine Mutter trug in diesen Momenten immer einen Blick, der ihm unheimlich war. Von dem er, selbst als kleiner Junge bereits gewusst hatte, dass er nichts Gutes bedeutete.   
Doch erst viel später sollte er erfahren, dass es die Gerüchte waren, die sie damals beunruhigten, die zusammengenommen mit seinem Verhalten einen Schluss nahelegten, über den keiner von ihnen nachdenken wollte.   
Es hieß, so erzählten ihm andere Wölfe im Jungrudel, dass vor Generationen Raubkatzen und Wölfe unheilige Allianzen eingegangen waren. Dass sich diese Verbindungen im genetischen Material festgesetzt hatten, und nun darauf warteten, durch Schicksal, Zufall, ein Missgeschick oder eine unglückliche Kombination von Erbanlagen, zum Vorschein zu treten und ihre Ausprägung in einem Mischwesen zu finden, einem Wolf, der keiner war. Der das Rudel öfter scheute, als dessen Schutz zu suchen. Der die Wälder und Berge der Gegend ohne Begleitung durchquerte, sich auf Felsen niederließ und in der Sonne wärmte, dem Blick erlaubte, über Baumwipfel und Täler zu gleiten, während ihm die Belange und Notwendigkeiten des Rudels einerlei waren.   
Die Geschichte war so beunruhigend wie aufregend, und Jeremiah saugte sie auf, wie all die anderen Jugendlichen neben ihm, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen glaubte, sie enthielte eine Spur von Wahrheit.   
Doch später, als seine Pubertät begann, als sich die ersten Anzeichen bemerkbar machten, welche Gestalt er zu Vollmond annähme, da wuchs die Furcht, bis sie zur Gewissheit wurde.   
Seine Mutter schnitt ihm sorgfältig die Fingernägel, betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn deren Spitzen und Jeremiah wusste, was sie dachte. Krallen zeichneten sich ab. Noch nicht deutlich, aber fraglos irgendwann.   
Sie mahnte ihn, auf seinen Gang zu achten. Es zu vermeiden, sich lautlos anzuschleichen. Er sollte fest auftreten, jede Eleganz im Schritt vermeiden, den stolz erhobenen Kopf senken. Doch auch ihre guten Absichten konnten, ihre Sorge konnte den Lauf der Welt nicht aufhalten.   
Als seine erste Wandlung begann, er den Schmerz in jeder Zelle seines Körpers, der sich gewaltsam veränderte, spürte, da schrie er. Doch was seine Ohren erreichte, war ein Fauchen. Und als er lief, da war es nicht auf den Beinen eines Wolfes, sondern auf den geschmeidigen Pfoten einer Katze. Er rannte, floh, denn die anderen Wölfe, in der ursprünglichen Form ihres Wesens ihren Instinkten ausgeliefert, folgten, jagten ihn. 

Er entkam. Seine Katze beherrschte ihren Körper, sie kletterte, verschwand in Höhen, die für Wölfe unerreichbar waren. Um den Baum herum standen sie und heulten. Verfluchten die Vergangenheit, den Fehler in ihrer Natur, der sich endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, eine sichtbare Ausprägung gegönnt, sich aus der Verborgenheit befreit hatte.   
Er schlief ein und stürzte vom höchsten Ast, als der Morgen ihm seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgab. Die Wölfe waren verschwunden, sein Knöchel verstaucht, und er humpelte in das Dorf zurück. Seine Mutter weinte, als sie ihn verband, und er weinte auch, als sie ihm sagte, was nun geschehen sollte.   
Der Rat tagte nur kurz, die Abstimmung enthielt keine Fragen, keine Kritik. Er war alt genug, wurde befunden. Noch unschuldig und somit kein Opfer, das es zu töten galt. Zudem mit dem genetischen Material ausgestattet, dass es ihm erlauben sollte, ohne Hilfe zu überleben.   
Bis zum nächsten Vollmond hatte er Zeit, um zu gehen und nie mehr zurückzukehren.   
Dass er die Einsamkeit brauchte, dass sie in seiner Natur lag, sagte er sich wieder und wieder. Viel nahm er nicht mit, viel hatte er nie besessen.   
"Sie haben Angst", flüsterte seine Mutter ihm zu. "Angst, dass du unter ihnen einen Seelenverwandten findest. Dass es zu anderen, zu mehr Mischwesen kommt, die in der natürlichen Ordnung der Dinge Schaden anrichten." Sie neigte sich näher zu ihm. "Aber versprich mir, wenn du doch jemanden findest, lass es mich wissen."   
Sie umarmte ihn, drehte sich um und ging ohne zurückzusehen.   
Er dagegen sah noch öfter zurück, verbrachte die ersten Tage in der Nähe des Dorfes, unfähig sich von dem Ort seiner Kindheit so abrupt zu trennen, wie es verlangt wurde. Doch dass Wölfe bei der zweiten Begegnung keine Gnade mehr kannten, sagte die Prophezeiung, die man ihm zitiert hatte. Und so ging er schließlich, wenn auch nur seiner Mutter zuliebe, die nicht erfahren sollte, dass ihr Dorf es war, dass den eigenen Sohn gemordet hatte, weil er anders war. 

Er blieb allein und er gewöhnte sich daran. Die Einsamkeit empfing ihn wie eine Freundin, die einzige Freundin, die er noch besaß. Und er erwiderte die Umarmung, als er zu wandern begann.   
Über die Jahre lernte er viele Gegenden kennen, hauste in verschiedenen Landstrichen, in kälteren und wärmeren Gebieten und konnte nicht entscheiden, welchen er den Vorzug gab. Er spürte den Unterschied in den Jahreszeiten, wie sich sein Fell während der Vollmondphasen veränderte, wie sein Körper wuchs und stark wurde. Nun, da es keinen Grund mehr gab, sich zu verstecken, ließ er seinem Wesen Raum. Er lief lautlos und geschmeidig, strich um Bäume und Steinwände. Kletterte auf Vorsprünge und wartete dort oben, während sein Schwanz langsam den Rhythmus zu einer Musik schlug, die er nicht hörte.   
Er lernte, seine Verwandlung zu kontrollieren, sie auch außerhalb der Mondphasen zu erzwingen, und sie schenkte ihm eine Freiheit, die er nie gekannt hatte.   
Doch Ansiedlungen mied er. Wölfen blieb er fern, beobachtete sie nur selten und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht.   
Doch während er sich noch zu überzeugen suchte, dass er für die Einsamkeit geboren war, wuchs in ihm ein neues, fremdes Gefühl. Erst fand er keinen Namen dafür, aber eines Tages gelang es ihm, das Ziehen in seinem Herzen, die Leere in seinem Bauch zu deuten. Sehnsucht war es, die ihn quälte. Die Sehnsucht nicht nur nach Gesellschaft, sondern nach mehr. Die Worte der Mutter fielen ihm wieder ein und er fragte sich, ob unter den Wölfen seines Dorfes sein Seelenverwandter wartete, ohne zu wissen worauf. Ob der schließlich, wie sie es alle taten, jemanden zum Partner wählte, der zu ihm passte, der ihn ergänzte, und der ihm doch nie das bedeuten konnte, was ein vorherbestimmter, ein vom Schicksal festgelegter Seelenverwandter für ihn wäre.   
Doch zurück konnte er nicht. Und so irrte er weiter, bezähmte seine Sehnsüchte und verharrte nur selten an einem Ort, in der Nähe einer Ansiedlung, deren Grenzen er umschlich, bis er ein Versteck entdeckte, von dem aus er das Treiben an diesem Ort beobachten konnte.   
Es half nicht weiter und bald zog er unverrichteter Dinge von dannen, fest entschlossen einen solchen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen.   
Selbstverständlich vermochte er es nicht, diesen Entschluss einzuhalten.   
Nachdem zwei weitere Winter vergangen waren, die er frierend und einsam in provisorischen Unterschlüpfen, die ihm die Natur zur Verfügung stellte, verbracht hatte, fand er sich wieder in einer der zahlreichen Höhlen, die eine Felsenwand durchzogen, welche neben einer kleinen Ansiedlung aufragte. Auf der anderen Seite war diese von einem See begrenzt und der Wald in unmittelbarer Nähe sorgte für weiteren Schutz. Es regnete und er lauschte auf das sanfte Tröpfeln des Wassers. Ein warmer Frühlingsregen, der die Luft angenehm feucht erscheinen ließ und das Eis, das er manchmal um sein Herz wachsen spürte, zum Schmelzen brachte, ging unermüdlich nieder. Er war froh, dass die Kälte ihr Ende fand, dass ihm das Leben leichter wurde, das Auffinden von Nahrung, das Jagen und Ausharren in seinem Unterschlupf nicht mehr begleitet war von Dunkelheit, von Eis, Schnee und Frost.   
Er wagte es, ein Feuer zu entfachen, obwohl die Ansiedlung nicht weit entfernt war. Doch der Rauch zog in die Tiefe des Höhlensystems, das dort, wo er seinen Platz gesucht hatte, nur einen seiner vielen Anfänge nahm. Und nur die Schöpfung wusste, durch welche Kanäle der Qualm sich aus diesem Irrgarten zu befreien wusste.   
Jeremiah dachte an den vergangenen Nachmittag, den er verborgen im Schutz eines Baumwipfels verbracht hatte. Das Grün des Gewächses reichte bei Weitem noch nicht aus, um ihn zu verbergen, doch die darin wuchernden Misteln boten reichhaltigen Schutz. Zusammengenommen mit der Höhe und dem Schatten des Felsens, in dem er sich aufhielt, sollte es den Wölfen, die hier hausten, unmöglich sein, ihn zu entdecken.   
Er hatte beobachtet, wie sie sich an der Wärme des Frühlingstages erfreuten, wie ihre Welpen mit der Unschuld und dem Enthusiasmus, den nur Kinder kannten, die sich auftauende Welt neu entdeckten. Wehmut hatte sein Herz erfüllt und doch konnte er die Augen nicht abwenden. Er sah Familien, sah Paare und Freunde, Nachbarn, die gemeinsam anpackten, um die Schäden zu reparieren, die der Winter verursacht hatte. Eine Gemeinschaft, der er nie angehören würde. Und während die Raubkatze in ihm mit den Schultern zuckte, sehnte sich der Wolf nach einem Rudel, in dem er seinen Platz finden durfte.   
Ein Geräusch außerhalb der Höhle ließ ihn erstarren, bevor er lautlos auf die Füße sprang, in die Tiefe der Höhle soweit zurückwich, dass nur noch ein Schimmer des ohnehin bereits schwachen Tageslichtes Umrisse erkennen ließen. Ein Tier wäre möglich und einem Tier wäre er gewachsen. Wenn nicht mit Kampfkraft, dann doch zumindest durch Schnelligkeit überlegen.   
Doch es war kein Tier, das sich nun bückte und in die Höhle starrte, vergeblich blinzelte. Selbst das schwache Feuer, ohnehin außerhalb der Sichtweite des Eingangs entzündet, gewährte kaum Helligkeit und der Mann, der Wolf, der nun still stand und darauf wartete, dass seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, war sich dessen wohl bewusst.   
Es war mutig von ihm, wenn nicht gar dumm, sich in die Nähe des Unbekannten zu wagen, dachte Jeremiah. Doch blieb er still stehen, floh nicht in die Gänge, wie es ihm sein Instinkt vorschrieb.   
Denn er erinnerte sich an die Gestalt, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt innehielt. Waren ihr seine Augen doch an diesem Tag länger gefolgt als anderen Wölfe, die ihren Weg durch das Dorf genommen hatten.   
Hochgewachsen war er und dunkel. Das ebenholzfarbene Haar fiel bis auf seine Schultern und das schlichte Hemd, die enge Hose ließ der Fantasie nicht viel Raum. Weniger noch in einem Augenblick wie diesem, in dem der Stoff nass an der Haut klebte, die breiten Schultern und den muskulösen Oberkörper hervorhob.   
Jeremiah stellte sich vor, wie die Gestalt des Mannes sich verwandelte, welch ein Wolf es sei, der seine Zähne fletschte, den Mond anheulte, mit seinen Brüdern und Schwestern durch den Wald jagte, um Wesen wie ihn aufzuspüren. Er zitterte, doch wich nicht zurück. Lang genug war er geflohen. Ein eigentümlicher Trotz hielt ihn zurück und vielleicht noch etwas anderes.   
Es regnete und das Feuer, das er entzündet hatte, gehörte ihm. Er wollte es nicht aufgeben. Nicht kampflos. So unklug sein Vorhaben auch war, hätte er doch im Streit mit dem Wolf, eingesperrt in diese Felswände keine Chance auch nur zu flüchten. Und doch blieb er, erschauerte nur kurz bei der Vorstellung, dass der Fremde ihn entdeckte. Ein schneller Tod wäre in diesem Fall das Beste, auf das er hoffen konnte.   
Als habe der Fremde sein Schaudern bemerkt, bewegte er sich einen halben Schritt auf Jeremiah zu. "Du bist es", sagte eine dunkle und zugleich sanfte Stimme. "Heute Nachmittag habe ich dich gesehen. Mehr noch gefühlt."   
Jeremiahs Herz schlug bis in seinen Hals hinauf. "Warum versteckst du dich?" Der Fremde sprach weiter, schien jedoch keine Antwort zu erwarten und Jeremiah schwieg.   
"Es mag dir seltsam erscheinen", sagte der Mann und als er sich einen weiteren Schritt auf das glimmende Holz zu bewegte, zuckte Jeremiah tatsächlich zurück, stieß ein Keuchen aus und der Körper des Mannes wandte sich in seine Richtung. Warmes, rotes Licht des erlöschenden Feuers erleuchtete seine Züge, offenbarte die trotz der Dunkelheit des schwindenden Winters bronze schimmernde Haut, die gerade Nase, volle Lippen und das Haar, das nun strähnig an Stirn und Kopf klebte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf diesen schönen Lippen und Jeremiah wünschte, er verspürte keine Angst. Er wäre einmal in seinem Leben mutig genug, um einer Gefahr ins Auge zu sehen, anstatt vor ihr zu flüchten.   
"Mir kommt es in jedem Fall seltsam vor", fuhr der Mann fort, als habe sich nichts verändert, als stünde er nun nicht nahe genug, um Jeremiahs Umrisse zu erkennen. "Ich hatte noch nie ein solches Gefühl.“ Er verstummte und Jeremiah lauschte, hörte ihn atmen.   
„Als habe ich mein ganzes Leben auf etwas gewartet, ohne es zu wissen“, fuhr der Fremde fort. „Als ob mir in diesem Augenblick erst klar wurde, was ich unterschwellig mein Leben lang spürte.“   
„Und was war das?“, fragte Jeremiah leise und sog erschrocken über seinen eigenen Mut die Luft ein. Er fühlte dunkle Augen auf sich gerichtet. „Die Leere“, antwortete der Mann langsam. „Das Wissen, dass ich der Einsamkeit ausgeliefert war. Dass nichts und niemand etwas daran ändern konnte.“   
Er schwieg und Jeremiah glaubte, seinen Herzschlag zu hören.   
„Mein Name ist Kilian“, hörte er ihn schließlich sagen. „Und ich weiß, dass sich das seltsam anhört, seltsam ist.“ Kilian stand still und Jeremiah beobachtete ihn, ohne sich zu rühren.   
„Sag doch etwas“, drängte der schließlich und Jeremiah biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nicht was“, murmelte er und wich erschrocken zurück, als er den Luftzug spürte, den Kilian auslöste, während er sich in seine Richtung bewegte.   
„Dass du es auch fühlst“, wisperte Kilian und nun spürte Jeremiah seine Nähe. Und mit einem schwachen Aufflackern des Feuers sah er das Gesicht vor ihm in all seiner Deutlichkeit und atemberaubender Schönheit.   
„Das – ich weiß nicht. Ich kann das nicht“, stammelte er, ohne den Blick von Kilian zu lösen. „Ich bin nicht, was du denkst.“   
Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust und er verstand nicht, was in ihm vorging. „Geh zurück“, sagte er heiser. „Du musst zurück gehen.“   
„Dann komm mit.“ Kilian streckte die Hand aus und nun wich Jeremiah aus, stolperte, wäre beinahe gestürzt. Er hielt sich an der Felswand fest, blinzelte wild. „Es geht nicht“, stieß er hervor. „Ich bin keiner von euch, bin verstoßen. Nie hätte ich in eure Nähe kommen dürfen.“ Er weinte und bemerkte es zu spät. Seine Wangen waren feucht und seine Augen brannten.   
„Das ist mir gleich.“ Kilian straffte seinen Rücken. „Was auch immer du getan hast, es spielt keine Rolle.“   
„Ich habe nichts getan“, flüsterte Jeremiah. Und auf einmal bereute er, zu lange gewartet zu haben, dass er den Wolf zu nah an sich herangelassen hatte. Er drehte sich um und floh, sprang über die Unebenheiten des Bodens, rannte tiefer in den Berg hinein, folgte der schwachen, sterbenden Spur des Rauchs, den das Feuer ihm vorausgeschickt hatte.   
Er war schnell und im Laufen spürte er die Verwandlung, begrüßte sie als Gelegenheit an Wendigkeit zuzunehmen. Doch noch bevor seine Zähne und Krallen sich aus seiner menschlichen Gestalt herausgruben, bevor seine Muskeln und Sehnen sich mit dem betäubenden Schmerz dehnten, der dem Hervortreten seiner Katze vorausging, traf ihn ein Hieb in seinen Rücken und er stürzte vorwärts und zu Boden. Rechtzeitig gelang es ihm sich abzurollen, doch bevor er wieder hochkommen konnte, warf sich ein schwerer Körper auf ihn, drehte ihn auf den Rücken.   
Warme Pfoten pressten ihn gegen den Grund und mit Grauen erkannte er das Haupt des riesigen, schwarzen Wolfes, der über ihm, auf ihm lag. Funkelnde Augen bohrten sich in seine und spitze, scharfe Zähne näherten sich seinem Hals. Jeremiah schloss die Augen. Er empfand keine Trauer, auch keine Angst. Wenn dies sein Ende sein sollte, dann war er froh darüber, froh, es überstanden zu haben.   
Doch der Wolf biss nicht zu. Jeremiah fühlte den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken, das Fell des Wolfs, der nun seinen Kopf an Jeremiahs Wange rieb. Der Schmerz ließ nach und er wusste, dass die Verwandlung zurückging, ihn hilflos und menschlich in der Gewalt einer Bestie zurückließ. Doch nun war es glatte Haut, die sich an seine Wange schmiegte und einen Augenblick später wich die Schwere von ihm und nur noch die Hände eines Menschen waren es, die ihn am Boden hielten. Das Licht des Halbmonds schien durch eine Öffnung im Felsen, erhellte das Gesicht Kilians, die Augen, die nun besorgt auf ihn herabsahen.   
„Eine Katze?“, fragte der heiser und Jeremiah drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Kilian sprach nicht weiter, doch er ließ ihn auch nicht los, sah ihn weiterhin an und Jeremiah spürte den Blick wie einen Dolch. Er hörte, wie Kilian ausatmete. Und schließlich, gerade als er dachte, dass der nun seiner Wut Raum gewähren wollte, da neigte der Wolf sich wieder über ihn. Feuchtes Haar streifte seinen Hals und dann legten sich Kilians Lippen auf seine Schläfe, kurz nur, ein Hauch. Und doch dehnte sich die Sekunde aus zur Ewigkeit. In Zeitlupe löste sich Kilians Mund von seiner Haut und Jeremiah konnte den Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, der sich aus seiner Kehle löste, aus einem Teil in seinem Inneren, den er stets verschlossen geglaubt hatte. Sein Wolf lauschte und antwortete auf den stummen Ruf, den Kilian ihm gesandt hatte und Jeremiah lag still mit dem Staunen, das dessen kurze Geste in ihm geweckt hatte. Dies quoll auf, als er Kilians Fingerspitzen spürte, die nun sacht sein Gesicht berührten, über die Stelle glitten, die eben noch dessen Lippen bedeckt hatten.   
„Ich wusste es“, flüsterte Kilian über ihm. „Dein Wolf ruft nach meinem. Ich höre es seit Stunden.“ Er strich Jeremiah das Haar aus der Stirn, beugte sich tiefer, küsste dessen Ohr. „Und deine Katze höre ich ebenfalls. Sie ist stark wie der Wolf in mir. Doch wenn du es zulässt, dann findet sie das verborgene Raubtier, das mich zum Außenseiter meiner Welt werden lässt. Dass mich zwingt, Wege zu suchen, die entfernt von denen des Rudels verlaufen.“   
„Ich verstehe nicht“, wisperte Jeremiah. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“   
Bevor er begriff, hatte Kilian sich erhoben, verschlang zugleich seine Finger mit Jeremiahs und zog ihn hoch, bis sie beide aufrecht standen.   
„Wir sind beide Halbwesen“, sagte Kilian und im Mondlicht glänzte sein Haar wie Seide. „Geboren ohne einen Ort, an den wir gehören. Ich war es gewohnt, den Teil von mir zu verbergen, der dem Wolf widersteht. Bis jetzt.“   
Er neigte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf Jeremiahs, der nun gegen ihn lehnte, kaum merkte, wie sein Körper den Halt suchte, sich an die Wärme schmiegte, die ihn umhüllen wollte. Und dann ließ er es zu, gestattete der Umarmung ihn zu überwältigen, emporzuheben und zu tragen. Nur für Sekunden, nur bis der Rausch verflog und er wieder den Boden unter den Füßen fühlte. Der Felsen kehrte zurück, der sie umgab, und er wich rückwärts aus, löste seine Finger von denen Kilians, schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein“, sagte er. „Was geschieht hier?“   
Kilian sah ihn an und Jeremiah spürte seine Wärme sogar über die Entfernung hinweg, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, weiter zu dehnen schien. Er atmete ein und der Geruch des Wolfes umfing ihn, umgab ihn mit verdrängten Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit.   
„Ich kann nicht zurück“, sagte er erstickt. „Ich darf nicht unter Wölfen sein.“   
„Das wirst du nicht, nicht wie du glaubst.“ Kilian lächelte. „Du wirst bei mir sein. Nichts wird dir geschehen, nicht solange ich lebe.“   
Zitternd senkte Jeremiah den Blick. „Wie soll das funktionieren?“   
Er behielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Doch als Kilian seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an sich zog, da schmiegte er sich erneut an dessen Körper und fühlte wie sie ineinander griffen, wie sie sich ergänzten und zusammen passten, als habe sein Geist, sein Körper, seine Seele nur darauf gewartet, das Gegenstück zu entdecken, das ihm zugedacht war.   
„Seelenverwandt“, flüsterte Kilian. „Unsere Seelen verschmelzen, sind bereits verschmolzen in dem Moment, in dem wir uns begegnet sind.“   
Er küsste Jeremiah und der seufzte in den Kuss und glaubte zum ersten Mal seit den Ewigkeiten, die vergangen waren, dass eine Chance für ihn bestand. 

Die Zuversicht verwandelte sich in Vertrauen, als Kilian ihn wie selbstverständlich in sein Dorf führte. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit und doch ohne sich oder ihn zu verstecken. Bald erkannte Jeremiah auch, warum dem so war. Selbst wenn er sich versucht fühlte zu flüchten, als die ersten Bewohner seinen Weg kreuzten, seine Gedanken erfüllt von dem wütenden Geheul der Wölfe, mit denen er aufgewachsen war und die einst wild entschlossen schienen, ihn zu töten, beherrschte er sich doch, lief aufrecht und dennoch lautlos an Kilians Seite. Und erkannte rasch, dass es sich bei dem um keinen normalen Wolf handelte, um keinen, der in der Hierarchie einen der unteren, unauffälligen Plätze einnahm. Nein, die anderen Wölfe beugten ihren Kopf, wenn er an ihnen vorbeischritt. Sie wichen seinem Blick aus und demonstrierten auf diese Weise sich selbst und ihm, dass sie seine Position anerkannten.   
Jeremiah blieb beinahe stehen, als er dies erkannte; der Schreck zu groß, um keine Wirkung auf ihn auszuüben. Selbst wenn er keinem Rudel mehr angehörte, seine Katze sich weigerte, in Demut das Haupt zu neigen, begriff er nicht, warum Kilian ihn mitgenommen hatte. Was ein Alpha-Wolf mit ihm vorhatte. Doch als Kilian ihn bei der Hand nahm und rascher ausschritt, folgte er ihm, auch wenn sich seine Zähne nervös in die Unterlippe gruben.   
Kilian duckte sich und Jeremiah tat es ihm gleich, betrat nach ihm das aus Holzstämmen gezimmerte Haus durch den niedrigen Eingang.   
Eine Öllampe brannte auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und in einigem Abstand saß ein älterer Mann in einem Sessel, eben noch mit einem anderen in ein Gespräch vertieft, der ebenfalls aufsah. Beide trugen ihr Haar grau, beinahe so lang wie Kilians. Und beide waren in bequeme und warme Kleidung gehüllt. Erst nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens sprach der ältere.   
"Du bist nass."   
Jeremiah zuckte zusammen. Die Autorität in dessen Stimme erfüllte den Raum und Jeremiah erinnerte sich nicht daran, jemals vor dem Rudelführer seines Heimatdorfes einen solchen Respekt empfunden zu haben wie vor diesem Fremden. Ohne den Grund zu kennen, fühlte er sich schuldig, als sei er dafür verantwortlich, dass Kilian durch den Regen gelaufen war und obwohl es inzwischen aufgehört hatte, seine Kleidung noch nicht wechseln konnte.   
Doch als er zu Kilian sah, lächelte der, obwohl er seinen Kopf kurz beugte, wie es andere in seiner Gegenwart getan hatten.   
"Ich habe ihn gefunden", sagte Kilian und zog den sich sträubenden Jeremiah nach vorne. "Das ist mein Seelenverwandter. Keiner von euch wollte glauben, dass er existiert. Aber ich hatte recht, es war gut, dass ich gewartet habe."   
Kilians Vater, denn das musste er sein, erkannte Jeremiah nun, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte sie beide, ohne sich zu erheben.   
Dann seufzte er und wechselte einen Blick mit dem Mann neben ihm. "Das wird nicht leicht", sagte er schließlich. "Für keinen von uns." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist du dir sicher, mein Sohn? Andere Dörfer mögen Probleme damit haben, eine Katze als Seelenverwandten unseres Alphas zu akzeptieren."   
"Dann gebe ich die Ehre weiter", sagte Kilian prompt. "Du weißt, dass es nie mein Traum war, das Rudel anzuführen."   
"Ich weiß." Der Vater seufzte erneut, nickte schließlich. "Niemand, der dich sah, erkannte die Katze in dir auf Anhieb. Aber ich bin nicht überrascht. Es ist ohnehin an der Zeit, dass wir umdenken, dass unsere Gemeinschaft ihr Erbe anerkennt und alles, was damit zusammenhängt. Oder auch wer damit zusammenhängt."   
Er blickte Jeremiah offen an und der senkte beschämt den Blick. Was hatte er nur getan? Es sah nicht aus, als bekäme Kilian Schwierigkeiten wegen ihm, zumindest nicht sofort. Und doch fühlte er sich gedemütigt. Schlimmer noch, fühlte sich schuldig, Kilian Probleme zu bereiten. Dabei war dies das buchstäblich Allerletzte, was er beabsichtigte.   
Er stolperte Kilian hinterher als der ihn wieder über die Türschwelle zog, nicht stoppte, bis sie eine Hütte weiter innehielten. Die war ein wenig zurückgesetzt, kleiner als die eben betretene und Kilian ließ ihn los, als er das Schloss öffnete und schließlich die Tür. Es war dunkel im Inneren und Jeremiah zögerte. Doch kaum stand die Tür offen, fasste Kilian erneut seine Hand und nicht einmal einen Wimpernschlag später schloss sich das Gebäude hinter ihnen und Jeremiah fühlte Kilians Arme um seine Hüften und dessen Lippen auf seinem Mund. Ungeduldig schien der ihm, fast grob, als er ihn näher an sich presste und Jeremiah konnte den erschrockenen Laut nicht verhindern, der seiner Kehle entschlüpfte.   
Als habe ihn ein Messerstich getroffen, wich Kilian zurück. Die Hände, die Jeremiah nur noch lose berührten, zitterten.   
"Ich wollte nicht", begann der heiser, hielt inne. "Habe ich dir wehgetan?"   
Jeremiah schüttelte den Kopf. Doch das 'Nein', das er hervorstieß, klang schmal und verängstigt. Das alles kam zu überraschend, zu überwältigend, als dass er auch nur einen Teil davon begreifen oder gar verarbeiten konnte.   
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Kilian dennoch und wandte sich ab. Jeremiahs Augen hatten sich an die Finsternis gewöhnt und er erkannte die Umrisse Kilians, der nun an die Wand starrte. „Das Letzte, was ich tun möchte, ist dich überrumpeln“, sagte der schließlich und Jeremiah atmete aus, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass all das für dich neu ist und du nicht seit Jahren darauf wartest, dass sich etwas ereignet. Dass das Leben einen Sinn ergibt.“   
Ein Streichholz flammte auf und im Licht der Flamme beobachtete Jeremiah wie Kilian sich nach vorne beugte und eine Kerze entzündete.   
„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin“, fragte er unsicher.   
Kilian drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. „Ich weiß es“, sagte er und kam auf ihn zu. Jeremiah wich diesmal nicht zurück. Auch nicht als Kilian ihm seine Hand auf die Brust legte, genau über sein Herz. Jeremiah fühlte es schlagen, spürte die Wärme in den Fingern, die nun langsam in seinen Körper sickerte. „Und du weißt es auch“, fuhr Kilian fort. „Du wirst es verstehen, wenn es dir gelungen sein wird, deine Vergangenheit und den Schmerz, den sie dir gebracht hat, zu vergessen und nach vorne zu sehen.“   
„Ich sehe nach vorne“, widersprach Jeremiah leise und um Kilians Lippen zuckte es.   
„Lass mich dir helfen“, sagte er und Jeremiah vernahm das Drängen in seiner Stimme. Doch dieses Mal jagte es ihm keine Angst ein. Stattdessen erfasste ihn eine Woge der Sehnsucht nach all dem, wovon er nicht mehr zu träumen gewagt hatte. Und zugleich erkannte er die Wirklichkeit der Situation, in der er sich befand, in der er das Glück hatte, sich neu zu entdecken. Er nickte stumm, doch streckte zugleich seine Arme nach Kilian aus. Und als der ihn erneut umfing, schmolz Jeremiah gegen seinen Körper, sog die Wärme auf, die ihn umschloss und liebkoste. Den Kopf gegen Kilians Brust gelegt lauschte er auf dessen festen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die immer noch in dessen Kleidung steckte. Neben der überwältigenden Sehnsucht und der Ahnung, dass er der Erfüllung nahe war, schlich sich eine neue, andere Empfindung ein, und er hob den Kopf, sah Kilian an. „Du wirst dich erkälten“, sagte er und ließ es zu, dass die Sorge sich in seinen Zügen spiegelte. Woher die kam, konnte er sich nicht erklären, nicht nachdem er Kilian gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, gerade erst dabei war zu erforschen, was dessen Anwesenheit in ihm auslöste. Doch Kilians Blick, sein Lächeln sagte ihm, dass der verstand, und mit einem Mal wusste Jeremiah, dass sie mehr verband als Worte. Konnten die doch ohnehin nur ein schwacher Abglanz des Bandes sein, das bereits zwischen ihnen geflochten war. Als Kilian ihn küsste, begriff Jeremiah, dass ihre Zeit erst begann. Dass die Seelen, die sich längst berührten, das Blut, das bereits gemeinsam sang, nur in Erwartung einer Zukunft vibrierten, der sie sich gemeinsam gegenüber sahen. „Untrennbar, auf ewig verbunden, über den Tod hinaus“, wisperte es in ihm und er erwiderte den Kuss. Unbeholfen und scheu, doch mit jedem Atemzug wuchs seine Überzeugung, wuchs zugleich mit seinem Verlangen.   
Seine Angst verflog und er ließ sich von Kilian leiten, merkte kaum, dass sie den Raum verließen, dass er in ein Nebenzimmer geleitet wurde, bis seine Beine gegen ein Hindernis stießen und er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Doch bevor er fallen konnte, hielt Kilian ihn und legte ihn sanft auf ein weiches Bett. Es duftete nach Heu und frischem Gras, weicher und verlockender als er sich erinnern konnte, jemals eines gesehen zu haben.   
Mit einem Seufzer streckte er sich aus und Kilian folgte seiner Bewegung, strich seine Arme entlang, verschränkte ihre Finger und küsste seinen Hals, bis Jeremiah einen Funken spürte, der sich tief in ihm entzündete und der rasch, mit jedem Atemzug zu einer größeren Flamme heranwuchs, bis die begann, ihn zu verzehren. Sein Schwanz regte sich und sein Becken zuckte, presste sich gegen Kilians Unterleib. Der Laut, den der ausstieß, verursachte einen Schauer, der durch Jeremiahs Körper wanderte, ihn von den Finger- bis zu den Zehenspitzen erhitzte. Angst und Unsicherheit waren längst verflogen, hatten der Erregung Raum geschenkt, der er sich nun hingab.   
Als Kilian ihn losließ und sich über ihm erhob, entrang sich ein Wimmern seiner Kehle. Doch verstummte es sofort, als die einsame Kerzenflamme, die durch den offenen Türrahmen zu erkennen war, den muskulösen Oberkörper, die glatte Haut beleuchtete, die zum Vorschein kam, während Kilian sein Hemd abstreifte. Hose und Schuhe folgten und Jeremiah griff instinktiv nach seiner eigenen Kleidung. Doch Kilian war schneller, befreite ihn mit hastigen Bewegungen von den groben Beinkleidern, bevor er sich auf ihn warf, ihn mit seinem Gewicht, seiner Wärme in die Matratze presste, und ihn erneut küsste. Seine Zunge leckte über Jeremiahs Lippen und dessen Beine öffneten sich. Ein Instinkt, der seinem Verstand um Schritte voraus war, ließ ihn sein Becken gegen Kilians pressen, zwang seine Hüften sich zu heben, die Erfüllung zu suchen, die seine Seele sich ersehnte. Eine warme Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut und wie aus der Ferne registrierte Jeremiah, dass Kilian sie mit einer Substanz benetzt hatte. Ein nasser Finger fand Jeremiahs Öffnung und er hielt den Atem an, spreizte die Beine weiter, als sich Feuchtigkeit in seinem Spalt verteilte.   
„Atme“, flüsterte Kilian und Jeremiah gehorchte, spürte in diesem Augenblick den Finger, der sich in ihn bohrte, und er seufzte heiser, ohne zu wissen, ob das fremde Gefühl das war, was er sich ersehnt hatte. Doch blieb ihm keine Zeit, denn ein zweiter Finger kam hinzu, dehnte den ringförmigen Muskel und Jeremiah fühlte sich lebendig, erregt und erinnerte sich zugleich daran, wie es einmal gewesen war, glücklich zu sein. Er lachte, als Kilians Finger tiefer eindrangen. Doch das Lachen erstickte in seiner Kehle, als sie über eine Stelle in seinem Inneren rieben, die seinen Schwanz stimulierte. Er hörte den Atemzug, den Kilian tat, und spürte wie der zurückwich.   
„Nein!“ Seine Hände griffen nach ihm und Kilian packte sie und presste sie auf die Matratze, links und rechts seines Kopfs. „Bitte“, sagte Jeremiah und sah hinauf in das schöne Gesicht, die glänzenden Augen, den halb geöffneten Mund. Er sah, wie Kilians Adamsapfel sich bewegte, wie der schluckte, bevor er eine Hand freigab und mit ihr Jeremiahs Penis umfasste, den sanft massierte. Jeremiah schrie auf, spürte die Stacheln, die sich aus seinem Schwanz hervorwagten, die seine Sensibilität erhöhten. Und dann kniete Kilian zwischen seinen Beinen, nahm seine Knie und zog ihn zu sich, näher an seinen Körper, bis er auf Kilians Oberschenkeln lag, seine geweiteter Spalt nur Zentimeter von dem stolzen Schwanz entfernt, den er nun vor sich sah. Kilian nahm den in die Hand, die eben noch seinen berührt hatte und führte ihn zu der Öffnung. Jeremiahs Kopf sank zurück, als er den harten, heißen Penis langsam in sich eindringen spürte. Stück für Stück, bis er glaubte aus nichts mehr zu bestehen, außer dem Ort in seinem Inneren, in den sich der gewaltige Schaft presste, den er dehnte und füllte. Und als er sich in ihm zu bewegen begann, über das empfindliche Gewebe rieb, das zuvor die Finger stimuliert hatten, da schrie Jeremiah wieder und Kilian bewegte sich schneller, drang tiefer und vollführte schließlich kurze, harte Stöße, die sie beide über die Matratze trieben. Kilian hielt seine Beine nun weit auseinander und Jeremiah stöhnte, als der Schaft in ihm anschwoll und wieder und wieder gegen die Wände presste, die in ihm eine Erregung verursachten, die er nie gekannt hatte. Er griff mit seinen Händen nach Kilians, half ihm, sich weiter zu öffnen und fühlte, wie der schneller wurde, wie er tiefer eindrang und wie er schließlich verharrte, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und mit einem Laut, der einem Heulen nicht unähnlich war und doch nicht einmal den Anflug von Furcht in ihm erweckte, kam.   
Jeremiah folgte ihm, und sein Schwanz, der zwischen ihnen emporragte, entlud sich über Kilians Hand, die ihn erneut umschlossen hatte.   
Es war überwältigend und als Kilian über ihm zusammensank, empfing er ihn mit offenen Armen.   
„Ist es das?“, flüsterte er. „Sind wir jetzt eins?“   
Kilian küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das waren wir immer schon“, antwortete er. „Nur jetzt wissen wir es beide.“   
„Und die Zukunft?“ Jeremiah fror mit einem Mal. Doch nun war es Kilian, der ihn umschlang und an sich zog.   
„Sie wird uns nichts anhaben“, antwortete er schließlich. „Ob hier oder an einem anderen Ort, ob zu zweit oder in Gemeinschaft, wir werden zusammenbleiben. Das schwöre ich.“   
„Dann schwöre ich es auch“, wisperte Jeremiah und erkannte nun, dass all das, was Kilian an diesem Tag zu ihm gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie waren seelenverwandt, auf magische Weise füreinander bestimmt, und nichts konnte daran etwas ändern.   
Als er einschlief, lächelte er. 

Und was er in dieser Nacht träumte, sollte sich bewahrheiten. Zwei Jahre später reisten Kilian und er zu seinem Heimatdorf. Seine Mutter weinte, als sie dem fremden Wolf begegnete, weinte lauter, als sie beobachtete, wie der Leiter ihres Dorfes dem eingetroffenen, stolzen Anführer eines weit entfernten Rudels seinen Respekt bekundete. Und damit zugleich auch dem Seelenverwandten des jungen Leitwolfs, einer Raubkatze, die einst von diesem Ort verstoßen worden war, doch nun eine neue Heimat gefunden hatte. 

 

Ende


End file.
